Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect
by N. Huebel
Summary: A little fan fiction, based on the toyline of the same name, which involved crossbreed dinosaurs. Enjoy!
1. Prologue: Hindsight

**Just wanted to see if you thought I was any good at this. If you guys like it, I'll continue the story!**

* * *

The cars had stopped in front of the paddock. The power was out. The man responsible for this was missing, and the paddock, containing one of the greatest carnivores in the earth's history, was being torn apart. _The T-Rex was breaking out!_ The Rex walked around, slowly, looking for something to hunt. It wasn't disappointed. It saw two small creatures in a metal cave, with strange round things at the bottom. It wasn't concerned, though. It saw food, and a goat just wasn't enough. It walked toward the strange cave, and saw a clear part on top. It lunged through at the—

* * *

Hammond woke up with a gasp. He sat up, panting. He realized it was a dream, and calmed down a bit. He got out of bed, and stared out the window. He had been having this same dream for a while now. The dreams were getting steadily worse, and he knew why. He was concerned. The welfare of the island was severely at stake. The government wanted it bombed, and kept making appeals to bomb Isla Sorna. Hammond knew that these animals should be kept alive, because this was the first time any animal had been brought back from extinction, solely by cloning. Unfortunately, the government didn't see things the way—how did that man put it? Oh, a "Sentimental Old Man" saw them.

"Would you like your tea, Master Hammond?" Hammond turned around, and saw the butler standing at the door. "Oh, thank you, Morris." Hammond said with a smile. He took the tea, and Morris walked out the door. As he sipped his tea, he thought about how things got to this point. First, in his ridiculous, capitalistic attitude, he made a Theme park where he put the dinosaurs. The he brought his grandchildren onto the island, just to prove his point. Then, a few years later, the other island was going to be exploited for an amphitheater! An _amphitheater! _Why, the very idea of bringing long lead annals to life, to have them fight to the death for people's amusement infuriated him! As he walked down the stairs, he thought about Isla Sorna, and how the government would exploit it, or destroy it. Then again, the law was too hard to get around, and public support too strong, in this respect. If anything was going to go wrong, it certainly wouldn't be on Site B.


	2. Chapter 1: Decisions

Donald Courier walked through the hallway, going towards the InGen conference room. He had to convince them to support the idea he had. He planned it carefully, but he still didn't know how they would react. This had to do with an idea that's been haunting them since 1993! Of course they wouldn't take it well! He walked into the conference room. He put his briefcase down on the table, and said "Good evening, everyone. I'm glad you could come here so early in the morning to discuss this. about has to do with the Jurassic Park Proje-" he already heard groans of distain from the board. "Now, hold on." He said. "Hold on, don't you think, after all the times we've failed, we have enough mistakes to learn from to make this work?" The board paused. One of them spoke up. "What do you mean?" "Well," said Courier, "Well, Hammond made pretty much every mistake there was to be made. That means that we can learn from those mistakes, and it'll be perfect! For instance, insufficient personell. Too much automation. And above all, they didn't do their homework on the animals. We can learn from Hammond's mistakes, and create a better Jurassic Park. If we can get this to work, we can make Donald Trump look like he lives in a slum! We've been on the verge of bankruptcy since Grant and th Kirbys went on the island. We have Alan Grant doing research on Isla Sorna, learning about the animal's dietary habits, their behavior patterns, their social behaviors. This time, there won't be any screwups." The board was silent. He was making a very good point. Slowly, one after the other, they nodded. Courier smiled. Although, there was one variable he neglected to mention. Dodgeson. Dodgeson had been tampering with InGen's research since it found out about Isla Nublar. Dodgeson was expelled from the university he attended for attempting genetic therapy on humans without the proper FDA protocols. He released an airborne rabies virus in a farm, and the farmers weren't even aware of it. Dodgeson was notoriously reckless, and it was anyone's guess as to exactly how he stayed out of prison for this long. Courier knew that as long as Dodgeson was still kicking, he would stop at nothing to get ahead. It wasn't a matter of if, it was a matter of when, and how.

* * *

Jimmy Lewis walked into the Applebee's on Dalland Road. Jimmy had no clue why he was always going to Applebee's. Then again, he was the one to pick the place to finally meet his strange benefactor. Maybe it was because he liked the steak. He walked in, and got to his table. At his table was a man wearing sunglasses, and a fedora. He was obviously trying to look secretive. He was stinking at it. Jimmy sat down at the table. He spoke first, saying, "Hey, Dodgeson. Can I call you Lewis?" The man's eyes widened behind his sunglasses. He said, "I never told you my name." Jimmy, mellow as ever, leaned back in his chair. "I got curious. I tracked the 'anonymus' e-mail you sent me. It lead directly to BioSyn." Dodeson was silent. Then he grinned. "That's exactly why I hired you. Now, straight to the point-" The waitress walked up to their table. She said, "Can I start you two off with a couple drinks?" Jimmy said, "I'll have a Coke. Are you getting anything, Lew?" Dodgeson said, "No." When the waitress left, Dodgeson said, "Don't use my name." Jimmy grinned. He stood up, and yelled, "Dodgeson! Dodgeson! WE'VE GOT DODGESON HERE!" Everybody was staring at them. Jimmy sat down, and said, "See? Nobody cares." Dodgeson tried not to remember the last time someone did that. Dodgeson, still red in the face from embarrassment, said to Jimmy, "Now, listen. Get into InGen, find a way to hack into the computers, and plant a virus. That's it. Plant a virus, slow them down. Understood?" Jimmy said, "Just that? Ok, fine." Dodgeson stood up, and walked away, without another word. Jimmy thought to himself, "Ok, I'm in Beumont, two hours to get to the airport, another two hour flight..." He sighed. He had a long way to go.


	3. Chapter 2: Four Years Later

Four years passed. The new park was nearing completion. And soon, they would begin the cloning, and in about another four years, they would be ready to open. Andy Marco was in the genetics lab, extracting blood out of a mosquito in fossilized tree sap, as usual. He extracted the D.N.A., put it in a vial, and put it in a tray, which he slid into the compartment on a shelf. Another one down. He was simply waiting for Courier to give him the Go-Ahead to start breeding. He couldn't wait. Unfortunately, neither could Dodgeson. Jimmy Lewis was on the phone with him, and Dodgeson was ticked. "Look, Dodgeson, I can take care of it. If you didn't send me so early, maybe it wouldn't have taken this long." Dodgeson said, "No! Listen up, you moron, whatever I say goes, and I'm saying you need to get the job done NOW!" Dodgeson hung up. Jimmy sighed. Dodgeson already had dirt on him. Jimmy had swindled somebody's bank account six years before, but nobody had caught him. Dodgeson had. Him and Dodgeson struck up a deal, that if Jimmy did industrial espionage for Dodgeson, then Dodgeson would keep quiet. Jimmy had sold his soul to the devil. Jimmy hung up the phone. He had worked his way up the ranks to computer programming. He might be able to do something. He snuck a back door in the programming. It was just too tempting, he had to do it. Marco walked out of the lab, put on his hat, and said to Lewis, "Well, I'm turning in." Jimmy shuddered when he heard 'Turning In'. Marco continued, "By the way, the computer was bugging up again. It kept telling me jokes about Pecan Butter. Can you fix that?" Jimmy nodded after a good chuckle. Marco walked out. Jimmy walked up to the large computer in the middle of the control room. He started typing, but he wasn't fixing bugs. He plugged a thumb drive into the computer, typed in a few things, and implanted the virus from the thumb drive. That was it. He was finished. Now, all he had to do was-he stopped short. He looked across the hallway out the door. Across the hall was the D.N.A. Storage area. Jimmy grinned. Dodgeson would love him for this. He walked into the storage area without any need for a card. The virus did it's work, now all the surveillance systems were off. There was a second guy that Dodgeson hired to steal some of the embryos. Jimmy thought, he wouldn't tamper with all of them. He walked in, and pulled out a tray of vials. He saw one half of the hundred or so vials, marked DEINONY. The other half was marked PARA. He smiled. He started to dump the contents of one vial into the other. And over on to the next tray, mixing STEG and SPINO, AMARGO and SPINO, etc. and then, he took several vials, then mixed them together, mixing REX, ANKY, STEG, VELOCI, TRIC, and THERIZ. Jimmy thought, "They're going to have a heck of a time with these guys!" He walked out, and shut the door.

* * *

Another six months later, Marco received the go ahead to begin cloning. He extracted the mixed contents of the vials, and injected them into the eggs. Another two weeks later, Marco watched the eggs with anticipation. They were ready to hatch. But nothing happened. Nothing, all the way to the evening. Marco disappointedly put on his hat, and left. When the lights went out, though, the largest egg moved. It shook slightly at first, but then began to violently thrash around. It was as if it was breaking out of the egg as if it were imprisoned. Then, the egg burst open, and a tiny shape ran, fast as lightning, out of the nest and straight towards the air duct. Then, with minimal effort, it used its long claws, slashed through the metal, and then disappeared. Then all the other eggs began to move. First in nest one, then all the way to nest 10, the eggs hatched, and a slew of tiny creatures, flyers, crawlers, runners, swimmers, all running out the air duct.

* * *

Marco walked in the room the next day, and looked at the nest, with the shattered egg shells. Now, keep in mind, he was still a little groggy, and treated it like one treats dust on an old shelf. Then, as he sipped his coffee, he realized what had happened. He did a spit take, and ran over to the nest. He looked at some small footprints on the floor, and saw them heading directly for the mangled air duct. He slapped himself on the forehead, and then banged his head on a table, then went to look at the air duct. One of the babies must have cut themselves, because there was a drop of blood on the metal. He collected the blood, because whatever had mangled the vent was one strong baby. He needed to see what kind of animal this was. He analyzed the blood, and there were SIX different types of D.N.A. Strands! It would take a while to identify them, but he'd better get security out there to find these animals. Very, very, quickly.


	4. Chapter 3: Disaster

The security team drove out of the garage, in several white jeeps with red stripes on the side. They were looking for the animals again. After one whole year, there was no sign of them. If it was just one, they wouldve assumed that it died, and just went about their business, but there was several HUNDRED of them loose on the island! Whenever the security team went outside into the forest, they always heard strange calls, unlike any sound they had ever heard from a dinosaur, but when they went to investigate, the animal was gone. This time, Andy Marco, and Jimmy Lewis were with them. Marco and Jimmy wanted to see these animals for themselves. Despite the protest from the team, they insisted. Jimmy wanted to see what his handiwork had brought them. They drove on, through swamps, plains, forests. In the water, a blur shot past them. Is was yellow and purple, and it was huge, yet somehow it had gone in a flash. Marco said, "WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, STOP THE CAR!" the cars grinder to a halt, and they looked in the river. There was nothing. The river was deep, and murky. They drove slowly over the bridge across the river. Then a huge animal leapt out of the water, and jumped over the car, it happened so fast that they couldn't make it out, other than the color, and when Marco looked to the driver seat, the driver was nowhere to be seen! Marco looked in the river next to him, and the driver's cap floated in the water. Marco realized what had happened, and jumped in the driver's seat, and drove as fast as the car could take him. The others followed, and when they got across the bridge, the animal jumped out of the water. It was yellow, with purple stripes, and it had the characteristics of a hadrosaur dinosaur, but it had powerful legs, sickle claws on either foot, and clawed hands. It made a noise, like a mix between a foghorn and a raptor bark, and ran after them at astounding speed! It jumped on one of the cars, snatched up the driver, and jumped off, swallowing it's new catch. Then, there was a huge shadow looming over them. It was like a green pteranodon, but with purple armor running down its back, and an orange club at the end of its thick, long tail. It dug it's claws into the back of Marco and Jimmy's jeep, and flipped it over. Jimmy and Marco, and some other guards crawled out from under the overturned jeep, and one of them aimed their gun at the flyer, but missed. Then, from the cliff overhead, a red and white shape glided down from the ledge, and landed in front of Marco. It lookEd like a velociraptor, but with birdlime feathers protruding from its arms, and a much longer snout. It lunged at Marco, but he rolled over, and dodged the beast. One of the guards pulled out a pistol, and shot the red and white creature, and it keeled over, and laid limp on the ground. Jimmy and Marco ran, and they saw a sauropod. Marco breathed a sigh of relief, because the sauropod could serve as protection. They ran up to it, but then it leaned it's head down to them, and it had a head resembling that of a spinosaurus. Spikes on its neck raised, and it reared up to stomp them. They ran, and then, the green and purple flyer came back, probably from finishing off the guards, and dove toward them. Marco fell to the ground, and yelled "DUCK!" Jimmy didn't notice, however, and the flyer picked up the screaming man, and flew to its nest. Marco saw a small crevice, and hid in it, as two more raptor like birds snapped at him, and then, there was a deep, long, bellowing roar, and the raptor like birds looked up at the owner of the roar, and ran away as fast as they could. Marco panted, as a huge shape lumbered over him. Then, it roared at the raptors, and ran after them. Marco slowly got out of the crevice, and sprinted to the cave near him, and hid.


	5. Chapter 4: Team

Matthew Bernard looked at his patient. He was barely breathing. He said to the nurse next to him, "Get the adrennaline." She got a syringe filled with clear liquid, and injected it into the hedgehog on the table. The small animal shot up, and started to run around the room. Matt grabbed it, and grabbed the quills on the hedgehog's back. He dealt with the pain, as he brought the hedgehog to the little girl at the front desk, who yelled, "Penelope!" He then ran to the back to wash his hands, and have a good yell of pain. When he went back into his office, and tried not to use his hands too much. He just thought about how there were worse times. Like that Australian man's kangaroo...he was shuddering at the thought, when an old Scottish man walked into the room. Matt recognized him instantly. John Hammond. He got up out of his chair, and shook his hand. "Mr. Hammond! Good to see you!" Hammond had been funding his research on reptilian biology, and he knew why. Everybody knew why. Hammond smiled, an old, kindly smile, and said, "Good Morning, Matthew! How are you?" Matthew said, "Fine, I guess. I just had to handle a girl's hedgehog." Matt and John were good friend for some time now. John Hammond had been funding his research on reptiles, and when he visited, it was hard t no to enjoy his friendly disposition. Hammond's smile faded, as he said, "Now, I'll get right to the point. I know you're one of the leading experts on reptilian biology. There's been an incident on Isla Muerta." Matt was the one of the few people who actually knew about Site C. He was a consultant. "I need you to come to my residence at 2:00 tomorrow. Can you do it?"

* * *

Matt drove his car into the driveway of the Hammond Mansion. Man, the person was rich. He walked to the door, and rung the doorbell. An old butler answered the door. He said, "Ah, Mr. Bernard. Please, come in." Bernard walked in, and walked up the stairs. He saw a Velociraptor skull in a glass box. He walked into the upstairs room, and saw a table, a projection screen, and a projector on the opposite end of the room. There were a few other people at the table. One was dressed in a dusty jacket, it looked like he worked in the dirt. One had blonde hair, and a strong face. He wore blue jeans, a white shirt, and a khaki vest, with a brown cowboy hat. The other looked normal, except he had a pretty bad rash on his arm. It looked like poison ivy. He sat down at the table, and introduced himself to the man in the cowboy hat. "Hey. My name's Matt Bernard. Yours?" The man looked at Bernard, and said. "Tyler Murdock. Game hunter." He said nothing more. Matt talked to the dusty man, and he introduced himself as Milo Tremain, paleontologist. The man with the rash introduced himself as Martin Hughes. He was a botanist. He fell into a bush of poison ivy, when looking for a rare plant. Then, Hammond walked into the room. Hammond said, "Good evening, gentlemen. I'm glad you could make it. Im sure that you remember Site C, on Isla Muerta. You've all done consultant's work for it. And none of you have been called regarding to it in about a year now. That's because, about a year ago, there was an incident on Site C, and it was abandoned. Everybody on the island was presumed to be dead. But, then, we received a transmission from this man." Hammond pressed a button, and the projector sent an image of Andy Marco. "Andrew Marco, the chief geneticist. He managed to get the radio working, and sent us his coordinates." Milo raised his hand. He said, "Umm..question. Who's we?" Hammond said "Me, and you four. You need to go to the island, get Marco, and get out of there. We weren't able to send a transmission back to him. He won't be able to meet us, so you're going to have to find him yourselves. We have Arthur Sherman working on your field equipment, and at Mission Control, so if anything goes wrong, We can have a chopper out there in less than a day." He pressed another button on the remote, and a picture of Isla Muerta appeared. It showed a small circle on the northern coast. "The landing pad is on the western coast of the island. Make it there, if something goes wrong. That will be all. You have two days to get ready."


End file.
